Match Make
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: The twins set up Percy with Oliver who plays for Puddlemere United. Only Percy expects a fat, leatherclad biker. Not the hottest guy on the planet AU, PwOw Oliver never at hogwarts
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

****

Disclaimer: Set in an alternate universe in which Oliver did not attend Hogwarts, but some other lesser wizarding school. Will go into more detail on this later on in the book perhaps. Luke Pucey is a made up character whom is the brother of Adrian Pucey and was in Gryffindor rather then Slytherin like Adrian

* * *

****

"You'll love this guy, Perce. He's gorgeous! Brown hair, brown eyes, athletic and guess what…" George paused for suspense.

"What?"

"He'll love this bit won't he? Tell him George, Tell him" Fred was like a two year old.

"He's _Scottish_" The twins jumped into a show tune pose, flourishes, jazz hands and even a little "Tada". Percy snorted, were they serious? They expected _him_ to go on a_ date_ with one of _their _friends. They had a skewed sense of beautiful and often went for those that Percy believed to be rather… rough looking. They liked girls that listened to hip-hop and rap, that had huge bulking muscles that made them look like the had ox shoulders.. Fred once brought home a girl that had no manners or decency. She had a multi-coloured Mohawk, fishnets, torn "hot" pants and a scrap of material that was a very poor excuse for a shirt, every inch of skin was tattooed and Percy wondered how the woman could ever expect to be respected in a work place, some people had no decency. It would not have been so bad had she not belched in Mr Weasley's face then sat with her elbows on the dinner table during the meal. She replaced thanks with "Tar", kept popping her bubblegum and smacking her lips. Percy thought, no, knew that this "gorgeous" guy would be 5ft 6, leather clad, tattooed, bald and extremely unhygienic.. Not to mention fat. Percy shuddered at the images that arose.

"You've probably heard of him, Perce. He's a well known Quidditch player, you'll have heard those kids you teach talk about him but we won't tell you specifically who he is" Fred grinned, tugging at George's sleeve in excitement. "Be ready and at Crooked Chimney for 7pm tomorrow" The two brothers patted Percy's shoulders with patronizing grins before disappearing with a bang. Percy groaned inwardly, this would only end in trouble.

Percy Weasley was an arts and literature teacher at a wizarding primary school that prepared young witches and wizards to go onto higher secondary schools such as Hogwarts. His day had gone like any others but he'd listened out more to what the students said. The boys were always talking about various Quidditch teams, star players, injured players or even new players whilst the girls in years 5 and 6 were starting to talk about the cute, hot and totally GORGEOUS players. Listening to both sexes meant Percy could try to clue together the most good looking, popular players and thus, make a random stab in the dark at which was his date that evening. Only the problem was that there were so many.

Lessons finished at exactly 3 O'clock on Fridays but it still didn't come soon enough. Percy was quick to apparate home, he'd have to make a good impression at least if it did turn out that the twins had set him up with a famous quidditch player. He showered, primped his hair, made sure to have an extra close shave and a touch of cologne. He opted for a pair of faded brown boots, rusty coloured corduroys and a cream turtleneck jumper. His hair fall in short, straightened spikes and he pocketed his muggle mobile phone, wallet, and keys. He used contact lenses to help his vision and put his wand in a holster in his trousers.

He got the public house half an hour early so he decided to have a drink to loosen himself up. His stomach was twisting and knotting, why had he agreed to do this? It had seemed a good idea at the time, his brothers wouldn't have let him stand this guy up either. They'd have found some way to drag him to meet the guy so it would be best off to get it all over and done with now as opposed to some embarrassing and played out annoyance. Somewhere in Percy's mind, he hoped that this celebrity would turn out to be as handsome as the twins said, hoped that they'd somehow be able to connect but also that this guy would be the one. Percy had had a few relationships in his past, Penelope Clearwater, Jennifer Dealy, Luke Pucey and Robert Todd as well as a vast number of relationships that hadn't lasted more than a month or so. Percy at 27, was starting to feel like he was getting on a bit and wanted to settle down. He finished his beer quickly and was about to go outside, noticing that it was about five minutes to seven when a throat cleared behind him, "Excuse me but are ye' Percy Weasley?". Percy stiffened slightly, the voice was Scottish. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned himself around on his stool.

For the first time since his ministry blunder, Percy was wrong. The Man stood before him was tall, toned but not overly so, chocolate hued hair and a twinkle in his eyes. The Scot's hair was naturally straight and thick and fell into his eyes giving him a youthful and childlike look to his well defined face. The man stood before him wearing plain blue jeans, navy blue converse and a plain white shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal the top section of his chest and a blue bandana tied around his neck. Percy nodded, stunned. The stranger chuckled and sat down next to him before extending a hand. "M' name's Oliver Wood. You probably knew that already though, right?" He gave a nervous laugh again, he'd somehow become a household name over night several weeks ago and now he'd gone from the guy no one had heard of to the hottie of Puddlemere United. The twins probably told him who his date was too so Oliver was surprised when Percy shook his head.

"They wouldn't tell me anything other then you were Scottish and had brown eyes and hair.. Well they mentioned the quidditch but that was about it" Percy smiled coyly and the scot chuckled again. Oliver ordered them a drink each and pair started talking about their current jobs and briefly about their childhood till Percy decided to ask how someone like Oliver would know the twins. That had made Oliver laugh. "Well, I met them through my teammate Alicia Bell. She went t' Hogwarts I believe and played with them for Gryffindor in the house team, then got signed t' Puddlemere and we got talking. Then we took her out on a night out after a win and told her t' bring some friends and the girl who had been quiet in training sessions and matches turns up already half pissed with a red head bloke on each arm" Oliver paused and grinned giddily "So, how did ye meet them?". It was a poor attempt at humour but it did the trick and the two burst into laughter.

Percy was still rather nervous but was getting more relaxed by the minute, and by the drink, and it soon appeared that the two men had consumed 4 beers each, giving a now very tipsy Percy 5. Percy had to admit, the scotch quidditch player was as gorgeous as the twins had stated and was not only funny, but sensitive and intelligent too.

The night drew to an end all too quickly for the two and they found themselves stood outside the pub, both grinning at the connection and the alcohol induced happiness. "So… Um" Oliver pouted, not sure what to say. He toed at his sneakers. Percy made a quiet noise in the back of his throat to acknowledge Oliver but show that he wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I guess this is goodnight then, Eh?" Percy nodded shyly and looked down at Oliver's shoes, bit his lip.. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I had fun tonight though" He grinned more cheerfully and noticed the athlete looked relieved. Oliver scratched the back of his head and stuck out a hand, Percy doubtfully looked at it and shook the brunette's hand but Oliver seemed to decide that a mere hand shake wasn't nearly enough and so pulled the other man closer into a tight hug. "Was very fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime?" Percy grinned at Oliver's suggestion, returned the hug then pulled back. He liked that idea. The idea of going out with sports star who was gorgeous and funny and smart and … oh so perfect. "Yeah, very soon. Say…Monday?" Percy was wondering if he was pushing it too soon. Oliver seemed to pout slightly. "Sunday?" The scot bit his lip and the red head shook his head. "Tomorrow" The pair grinned at each other, nodding. Yes, tomorrow, tomorrow was less then a day away and there was

Something, some force pulling and attracting the two men together. "I'll send ye an owl tomorrow t' start arranging things" Percy quirked a brow wondering how the sports player had his address, then realized the twins were probably thinking ahead. Oliver gave a nod, watching the realization dawn on Percy's face. "Well, okay then, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow" Percy held out his arms and the other man gave him a hug but didn't pull away completely and instead lingered rather close for a moment, tanned cheeks blushed. "I hope ye don't think me too forwards but I've been dying t' do this since I entered the pub" Oliver waited a moment, sure that Percy would know what Oliver was about to do and react in some way but the Redhead did nothing so the brunette just leant forwards and kissed him, chastely on the lips. Percy raised a hand and lifted it to tangle into the other's hair, preventing the athlete from pulling away just yet and the hint was taken as Oliver moved back, this time with more force in the kiss. His hands fell to Percy's waist and pulled the other closer, gaining a groan from the quiet teacher. They pulled away minutes later, flushed and grinning before Oliver placed one last kiss on Percy's forehead and stepped away. "I'll see ye tomorrow Mr Weasley, sir" He winked, beginning to walk back a few paces. Percy nodded with a chuckle and pulled out his wand to apparate. Oliver lived only two or three minutes walk away but Percy lived across town and thus had chosen to apparate. "Bright and early, Mr Wood' Percy laughed back, giving a quick wave before apparating back to his apartment. He washed and changed for bed and was quickly asleep. Meanwhile, back outside the Crooked Chimney, Oliver Wood had just seen an angel disappear with a few sparks into the night.

"Sweet dreams t' ye, Percy Weasley"

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So, there's the first and terrible chapter in my new story. I was thinking of doing this as a series of "first/blind dates" but I might do that a bit later on or work on it as a side project. 

This will get better as it goes on, believe me it will. It's inspired partially by Meredith25's( cna't remember if that's the right name.. was definetly an M) "Blind Date"


	2. Date two

**The Morning After**

True to his word, Oliver sent an owl to Percy's flat the next morning. It was a beautiful creature with large sparkling eyes and spotless white fur. It sat quietly, perched on Percy's window frame, still as a statue. Percy took the note from it and soon replied to Oliver whom had asked what time and where they should meet. Percy suggested that they go out for the day, maybe visiting museums or for a nature walk. Oliver seemed the type to like culture and nature. Percy fed the small bird several treats before sending it back to it's owner. Watching as it flexed muscular wings that reminded him somewhat of the athlete's muscular arms.

Within twenty minutes or so a second owl arrived, this time it was a smaller barn owl that was a little more vocal but still as well behaved as the first. It seemed that Oliver didn't like to use his owls repeatedly and gave them a break, sending another owl in their place. Oliver's note read that he would love to go on the nature walk and if Percy didn't mind, he'd like to bring his two dogs along with them. He knew of a great nature park on the east coast that was built near a bridge that crossed the River Humber. Percy agreed to visit Hessle Foreshore which was apparently located near a city called Kingston Upon Hull and sent his reply, once again treating the owl.

The two men met an hour later on the small pebble beach. Oliver was there first this time and at first appeared to be alone, but obviously wasn't when to black blurs passed by Percy and jumped at the Scot. Oliver laughed as each jumped up at him, leaving wet paw prints over the thighs of his jeans before leaving him to bound towards the stranger with red hair. Percy stopped, not sure how the pair would react but the pair stopped moments before reaching him and sat at his feet. Each lifted a paw and barked deeply once, not making an effort to move. Percy noticed that they were two male Labradors, one slightly older looking then the other. Oliver stepped between the two and patted each dog's head and they both sped off towards the end of the beach.

"Hiya, Perce. Sorry 'bout them two, they're always a bundle o' energy" He laughed as the two blurred past them again, rushing towards the other end of the beach. Percy nodded, hands in his pocket as he was quite sure what they were. They obviously liked each other, at least had when drunk, but they hadn't officially said they were a couple either. He grinned gave a nod "They're certainly cute, I'll give them that". Oliver chuckled, agreeing.

"Aye, they're a handful but they're cute little buggars. Didn't really want a dog what with quidditch and all but one look at their faces and I couldn't say nae" Oliver gestured towards moving away from the beach and onto the actual walk and Percy gave a nod. "Max! Jake! Come on, boys" The two black blurs were soon besides them, Jake stayed to Oliver's outside whilst Max decided to walk between the two, much to Oliver's annoyance. "So, which one is which?" Percy couldn't tell the difference, the pair looked identical to him save when up close when one had a very slight hint of grey just above his nose. Oliver called the two dogs to them and had each sit. "Max is the older dog, he's got floppier ears and a more squared head while Jake's ears stand up more but his head is softer and more round. Plus his coat is a bit softer too" Percy gave a nod, noticing that Oliver was right.

They started walking again, the two dogs running past them every now and against, chasing butterflies or trying to chase after the rare woodland creature they saw. Jake made the mistake of trying to sniff at a sleeping hedgehog and pricked his nose. The younger dog yelped and ran back to his owner who petted him for a moment or so before letting Percy fuss over him. Max sat obediently and also received a fussing over.

The two who were now trying to take the pretence of being muggles stopped for an ice cream at the small café that the local council had set up to keep walkers hydrated and give them a chance to rest. The two dogs were also watered before they carried on to the large lake. The two men decided to sit and sunbathe, talk a little whilst the two hounds dashed into the water and splashed around, occasionally soaking the two men.

"You know, Perce, You're different from what I expected ye t' be after the twins' described ye… ye're taller and thinner" Percy quirked a brow and tilted his head, noticing that Oliver had moved to lay on his side, supporting his head with an L shaped arm. Percy smiled. "Let me guess, they told you I was bald, short and a little plump" Oliver gave a slight nod. Percy vowed mentally to kill his brothers next time he saw them.

"They adore ye though, don't they? They're always talking about how ye were head boy and how ye managed t' protect a school full of people from that Sirius Black guy a few years ago" Percy snorted at this and Oliver became puzzled. The twins were always talking affectionately about Percy but he didn't seem to believe it. "Suppose they told you about the constant explosions, warts, spots, hair dye accidents, the time they turned our old pet cat pink and Bill blue?" Percy

Could tell from Oliver's surprised expression that they hadn't. Percy just laughed. Typical. "I knew they were mischiefs but.. Did they really turn yer brother blue?" Percy nodded. A chuckle escaping him as he revisited the memory… it had been rather funny.

They were silent for a while, Percy wondering if his brother's really did adore him as Oliver said. Oliver himself was looking at the gorgeous man stretched out before him. The lake area was quiet and sun giving Percy a rosy complexion. He was just as gorgeous, if not more so than the night before. Oliver smiled, bit his lip, then, drawing some of the courage he'd had last night, took hold of the Weasley boy's hand. Percy squeezed Oliver's hand and made a noise in the back of his throat, a quiet humming noise. One of the dogs barked in the distance and Oliver looked over to see Jake trying to jump after Max who was larger and a bit more faster, despite his age. Percy took the moment to sneak a glance at Oliver and felt his heart stop momentarily at the sight of a sun bathed god. Oliver was dressed casually, wearing brown jeans and another white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his buttons opened to expose a fair bit of tanned golden skin.

Percy sat up, a faint stirring made him feel suddenly uncomfortable and he tried to put a little distance between himself and the other man without letting go of that strong, callused hand. Oliver noticed Percy shifting and looked back at him, a smile on his lips as he tugged lightly at the other's hand. Once, twice, three times, each tug stronger then the last till the red head slid sideways and Oliver had the opportunity to kiss those lips again. Percy's mouth opened readily as their lips touched and Oliver's tongue slid into the other man's mouth. Max and Jake came bounding up and stopped near their feet. They sat and waited, Max holding a stick. They waited, and waited, and waited till finally they grew bored and went back to play in the water, the two men concerned solely with snogging.

The two eventually managed to pull away when the urge to relieve their bladders and the cooling air began to nag at them. They retreated back towards the entrance of the park were a windmill and pub sat near the beach. It was beginning to get dark now and they were walking close to keep some warmth, the dog's walking on either side of them. Oliver stopped them occasionally to kiss Percy, something Percy had discovered the Scot liked.

They stopped at the small pub and each ordered half a pint each and a drink for the two hounds. They sat for a half hour or so on the bank with their drinks, watching as the sun slowly set and just when they were about to suggest parting or doing something else they heard a voice.

"Merlin! It's Weasley _and_ Wood. What are the odds" Both men shuddered. Max and Jake were up in a flash, both growling deeply at the unwelcomed stranger who was from both men's past.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun Dun DUUUUN! Who'd have thought! A mystery stranger! gasp! Who could it be lol

Blame Zoran for that.. it was her?? idea

The two dogs are based on my boyfriend's dogs.. he's got four labradors and a jack russel so I used two of his black labs for Oliver's pets. (All names are: Max, Jake, Jason, Piper and Dash)


	3. Flint and a phonecall

**Everybody guessed it**

Behind them stood non other then Marcus Flint, just as short and greasy as he'd been at Hogwarts. Percy had been bullied by the young man in the past, after Hogwarts he'd become a rival for Oliver although it turned out that Wood had a larger fan base, being better looking and all that.

Flint stood at about 5'5, shorter then that muggle actor that Ginny liked, what was his name, Tom Cruise. He stocky, on the verge of overweight and his hair line was quickly receding to the point he'd need a come over. His skin shone from the excess grease that had gathered on his face and his teeth were even more crooked then they had once been, a few now missing.

What was surprising however was the fact that on his plump arm, flint had one exceptionally tarty young woman who looked to be barely legal. She couldn't have been older then 17, had her hair scraped back and a layer of makeup on her face that was 3 inches thick. Her platinum blonde hair had dark brown roots and frayed out like dried straw. She worse a neon pink dress that barely covered her thighs and when she parted her legs gave the two seated men a terrible fright as she had refrained from wearing any form of underwear.

Percy thought his eyes were going to suddenly liquefy and leak from their sockets. Oliver was too busy growling at Flint along with Max and Jake. Oliver stood up as Percy wrapped an arm around each dog. Flint shoved the young girl away and tried to square up to Oliver who was considerably taller at 6 foot exactly. Chocolate brown eyes met those the colour of dull, muddy water and it was easy to see which man was more handsome then the other.

"I always knew you two were queer. Just never thought the Hogwarts snot would ever date the lamest player of the year" Flint spat, giving Oliver's shoulder a shove. The Scot snorted, shoving back. He wasn't going to take that from Flint. He'd been on his tail for years, constantly sniping and insulting and trying to make Oliver look bad, just because Oliver had risen to stardom quicker and had managed to keep his looks, if not grow more handsome.

Flint gave Oliver a harder shove and without a second though Oliver swung his right fist forwards, purposely missing so that he could take Flint by surprise with a quick left hook. Marcus keeled over after the one strike, the blonde girl stood for a moment, trying to decide what she should do before walking off. Flint really wasn't that impressive. Percy was up in an instant, hands wrapped around Oliver's to check for damage. He only wished he could have been the one to lay the punch.

Oliver smiled gratefully, as Percy silently flexed each of Oliver's fingers, watching and listening for any sign that they might be causing him pain. Oliver laughed and used his other hand to pry away Percy's hands before pulling the red head closer. He kissed him, once, chastely and grinned. "So ye knew the bastard too, eh?" Oliver chuckled, ruffling Percy's hair and gained a blush. 'He looks so cute like that' Oliver thought with a grin. Oliver let his hand brush against Percy's cheek and raised his chin for another kiss, slower and longer this time. He let his hands slide down to grab Percy's hips, pulling the slimmer man against him with a guttural moan. Percy's hands were about to reach up and grasp Oliver's biceps but before he had the chance Jake jumped up and began to lick at his hands, almost knocking Percy off his feet in the process. The two men swayed and pulled apart, a blush on both faces.

"Er, maybe it's time we get back 'ome" Oliver offered Percy a slight smile, scratching at the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. Percy gave a nod. "Not that I mean each go t' yer 'ouse or me 'ouse but well er… o' bollocks" Oliver blushed a deeper red and looked down at his feet, Percy merely laughed for a moment or two. "Well Mr Wood!" He laughed teasingly, "I hope you're not suggesting that we copulate already". At this Oliver blushed, mumbling something under his breath that sounded something like "I wish". Percy caught the muttering grinned, stooping to ruffle Max's fur. "I don't think I'd be up for that on a second date, although to be honest I wouldn't mind a good shag" Percy was blushing deeply as he said this, wide hazel eyes blinking up at Oliver from just above Max's head. Oliver blushed as well but brushed it aside to grasp the red head's wrist and pull him up. As soon as Percy was stood up Oliver smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Back at Percy's flat, the muggle telephone that Arthur had bought him bleeped with the twelfth message that night.

"Hey Perce it's us. Fred and George!

Where the sodding hell are you? You've been out for hours. You're never out" Fred's voice held a hint of worry to it, George added a few words. "I bet he's shagging Wood already. Percy if you're not shagging him answer the phone.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

_beep!_"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well it's a short chapter but I've already started the fourth. Sorry about the shortness, just has some boyfriend related things to sort out. My poor baby punched a glass shower today, wanna go see him but can't yet. 


	4. Oh my Puppies!

Three months later found Oliver and Percy curled up in bed together. Oliver on his back with Percy draped over his side, legs and fingers entwined. Both heads were rested on one of Oliver's blue pillows, Oliver's lips against Percy's Forehead. Oliver stretched in his sleep, back raising from the mattress and Percy gave a slight yelp as he was pushed off the quidditch player's body. Oliver opened an eye and looked sleepily at Percy with a smile. A slight adjustment and he spooned to the thinner man's back, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Percy cuddled closer with a contented sound, wrapping his fingers over Oliver's.

"The twins have been leaving me millions of messages the last few days" Percy noted, quietly. Oliver chuckled, nuzzling a freckled neck. "I told ye they loved ye. Maybe ye should invite them round t' see 'ow good a job they done o' setting up their big brother" Oliver chuckled, thrusting his hips lazily against Percy's arse. Percy swatted at Oliver's thigh. "Cheeky sod" He paused for a moment, thinking "Maybe.. Oh, forget it". Oliver stirred, interested in the unfinished thought. He slid an arm from under Percy and propped himself up on one elbow "Maybe what, Perce?". Oliver yawned and let Percy roll onto his back, readjusting to hug Percy's chest. Percy was silent for a long minute.

"I was thinking.. Maybe I should introduce you to my family.. But I can totally understand if you don't want to. They're a crazy bunch" Percy stammered and blurted, trying to stop more from coming out of his lips. Oliver chuckled, relaxing against Percy again. "I'd love t' meet yer family, Perce. And they can't be that crazy.. I've met ye an yer brothers aven't I?" Percy swatted at Oliver again for his comment and glared, gaining an apologetic kiss to his chest. "I'd love t meet ye family Perce, will ye meet mine?" Oliver grasped Percy's hand and the redhead nodded with a smile. Oliver leant forwards and kissed him, only to have Percy quickly pull away and pull a face. Oliver quirked a brow to which Percy woefully cried, mocking Oliver's accent "Ye 'ave mornin' breath!". Oliver scowled and removed himself from Percy, putting several inches between them. He rolled onto his back before retorting with "Well yers ain't exactly roses, now, Perce" Moments later one of Oliver's blue pillows hit Percy in the face. Percy pouted but Oliver was quick to kiss him, making the silly red-head forget all about it.

With that, the two men settled down in the large bed, happy to know that they had the entire weekend to themselves. It was as they were falling asleep that the doorbell rang. Percy buried his head against Oliver's toned stomach while the Scot let out a groan. It was probably an obsessed fan or a reporter. Oliver rolled

Himself out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of trousers he could find. They happened to be Percy's cream corduroys that wouldn't go higher then Oliver's knees due to Oliver's large muscles and Percy's lack. Percy mumbled something sleepily before falling asleep, leaving Oliver to quickly drag on his own pair of jeans before answering the door. He swung the charmed oak door open but found no one before him. He looked down, wondering if perhaps there would be a small child there. Instead he found a large box, the type that fruit and vegetables would be transported in. There was a cream blanket over the top with several stains that looked like blood and other things but he noticed that it was moving. Squirming infact. He quirked a brow and bent down, calling back to the Red head as he wasn't sure what it was.

Carefully he peeled the blanket away, one corner held lightly between thumb and finger. It was really no surprise what was in there, but he still found himself rather shocked that this would happen to him of all people. Inside the makeshift basket were several small puppies. There was an adult jack russel in the box but the puppies were Labradors by the looks of it and the russel was obviously a male. The adult dog had a collar on his neck, reading 'Dash' but no other details were given. Oliver noted that a few of the puppies were already dead and he sighed. Scooping up the box, "Dash" licking his face, he moved towards the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He'd bury the dead puppies in one of the pet cemeteries outside of Puddlemere. Oliver got several blankets and a two saucers, filled with milk and water and set them out on the bed. He took Dash to the kitchen and gave him some left over chicken and another bowl of water before returning to Percy and puppies.

He had no clue how to treat puppies. Jake and Max had been a year old when he'd gotten them and he'd had an adult dog as a child. He'd never had puppies. They were a few months old by the looks of them. One was yellow, the other black. There'd been four of them altogether unless others had died before they'd been left there. Percy had instantly taken to the yellow puppy who seemed content to lick his face while the other puppy was a little more aggressive , especially towards Oliver.

"Maybe we should take them to a vet.. But then they'd think we did this to them.. Same if we took them to a dogs home.." Oliver was rambling, saying this thoughts aloud but a grunt from Percy told him that these puppies were most definetly not going to the pound. He looked up and was greeted by three pairs of large eyes, one set also had pouty lips and Oliver just couldn't say no to them.

"But you can't take my Piper to the dogs house, Oliver!" Percy whined and Oliver groaned because Percy had already named the puppy "They'll put him down!". Percy fussed over the yellow puppy, tickling it's furry stomach and kissing it's nose. Oliver sighed and laid back, the black puppy instantly pouncing onto his chest and biting his nose. Oliver picked the black hound up and sat it near Percy. It dived at the pillows and soon Oliver's set of 4 navy blue pillows was diminished to three. "The dog's trust never put a healthy dog down, Percy. You've seen those muggle adverts they have!" The puppy was about to start terrorizing a second pillow when Jake and Max padded over, paws on the duvet as they sniffed at the black puppy. Max gave a dog like sigh and went to a doggy bed in one of the corners while Jake sniffed at the puppy again. Before Oliver or Percy could react, he picked the puppy up by the scruff of the neck, and like a mother with her puppy, carried him over towards the basket Max had laid in and plopped the puppy down. The pup settled and in moments fell asleep against the larger black dog. Jake laid himself next to the basket, head on Max's paws.

"See! They already like him" Percy grinned cheerfully. Oliver gave a nod. "Fine, Fine. Jason can stay. But you're taking that one" Percy gave a high pitched and girly squeal that woke up the three dogs. Dash came running in and Oliver groaned slightly remembering the jack russel. "He's yours!" Percy shouted before Oliver could. The Scot glared but was rewarded with a loving kiss to the cheek.

The two men spent the rest of the day cleaning the puppies and buying them collars. The next day they took a visit to the vets then buried the puppies whom they named "Bob" and "Trusty". It turned out that other then some lack of nourishments and a little dehydration, the puppies were fine, if not covered in a flea or two. Oliver had a feeling he'd regret having so many dogs though. Especially now that he had Jason the pillow murderer.

* * *

Author's notes: Well here's chapter 4! So firstly thank you to everyone who's been leaving me reviews, you're all very sweet and It's really cool to see I have some fans. I'm getting big headed lol. And thank you to those of you who are pointing out my grammar. It's terrible, I know. I'm hopefully gonna try and work on it in a while, once my last A level is over with. French speaking on the 20th, I sooo don't want to do it! 

So I've introduced some more pooches to the story. Dash, a black, tan and white Jack Russel. Piper, a yellow labrador and Jason, a black lab. Then there's still Max and Jake who are also black labradors. I'm thinking Piper and Jason are puppies, about two or three months old so they're just scrampering around and stuff while the other three dogs are all fully grown and getting on a bit. They're based on my boyfriend's dogs although Piper and Jason are adults aswell in real life. They're a bit different though as in real life they're all gun dogs and lately all of them except Jake and Max have been killing the chickens. Being hunting dogs they seem to thing chickens pheasants bless them.

I'm going to bring in the person who left them in a chapter or two, but gonna do a family meal type thing soon aswell.

On that news, I'm also introducing another new story. But I'm going to type that one up fully first as I wrote it a month or two ago :D It's a Percy/Oliver (yay!) and Percy works at the ministry with none other then.. Bonnie Eads! yes bonnie's back in another story and we're introducing Adrian and Luke Pucey aswell as a few more characters :D. I'm considering a small competition or something for a cameo in a story at some point so shall maybe do that if anyone thinks they'd like to have a cameo, let me know!


	5. Family

Oliver shook with a deep nervous tension as he and his lover stood at the door way to the Weasley burrow. There were bangs and screams erupting from inside, the door shook on it's hinges and Oliver could only imagine what the troublesome twins were up to this time. It was a while before the pleas and whimpers from his red haired lover reached his brain and it even more time for him to realize that in his nervousness, he was crushing Percy's hand.

Percy had wanted to apparate but Oliver had insisted that they flew and, like proper guests (in the muggle world), knocked at the front door. The backdoor was always open but Oliver insisted that they not go in through the back door as it was "the tradesman's entrance". Percy merely shook his head and let Oliver have his way. He wanted this to be over and done with so he could go home and play with his precious puppy, Piper.

Percy knocked on the door and the two men were instantly pulled into the house and enfolded in the arms of one Molly Weasley. She kissed her son on the cheek then turned to the other man and looked him up and down once before giving him another hug and kissing him on the cheek, also. "Oh, Fred and George didn't do you justice!" She shrieked, ecstatic that her son had found such a good looking young man. "You're a Greek Adonis!.. Well Scottish.. But still! You get my point" Molly pulled the two inside and a group of small ginger haired children ran up and threw themselves onto Percy, knocking him clean over. He landed with a thud and the trio of children began to giggle. The three consisted of Amelia and Eevee, five year old twin daughters of Bill and Fleur, and little Jack, Charlie's son of two who constantly followed his older cousins around. Percy introduced them to Oliver and the two girls instantly recognized "Uncle Oliver" especially seems as daddy was always shouting at him on the muggle tv.

"Uncle Percy.." Eevee started in a tone that reminded both men of George.

"What's a bloody bastard?" Amelia finished off as Fred would. The two men looked at each other surprised and quickly, Percy covered the girl's mouth.

"Never say that, darling, at least not in front of the adults" Percy smiled and the two girls nodded. He removed his hand and sat himself down in front of them. Oliver crouching behind him.

"Who taught you that word sweetie?" Percy smiled, knowing that for them to give him a proper answer he'd need to be eyelevel with them. They looked at each other for a moment in consideration before Eevee piped up.

"It's one of the things daddy called Uncle Oliver" Oliver looked rather angered at that, Percy just laughed and the two girls were confused. Percy could faintly hear a mutter of 'Yer daddy's a bloody..' In his ear and shushed the Scot.

Percy laughed, sending the girls on their way after making them promise not to say those words ever again before Oliver noticed a little tuft of red hair poking out from behind his legs. He quirked a brow and looked down at the small boy. Jack stared up at him, large blue eyes that he shared with his father, uncle Percy and 'grammy Molly'. He held his arms up to the tall rusty quidditch player. He grasped at the air with his hands, arms held up towards Oliver and the man quirked a brow. He was nudged in the ribs by Percy who then made a cradle like gesture with his arms, hinting that the small boy wanted picking up. Oliver looked worried but Percy merely patted him on the shoulder and gave him another nudge. Oliver bent down, unsure on how to hold the child but the child did all the work, wrapping his pudgy arms around Oliver's thick neck. Oliver wrapped his own muscular arm around the child's back and the boy brought his legs to rest at Oliver's hip. Percy made a slight adjustment with Oliver's arms to help him

Support the child. Jack laid his head on the athlete's shoulder and it wasn't long before the two year old was asleep. Percy smiled at the sight of it, Jack was usually very shy with strangers and it took a lot of coaxing and bribery to get him to even wave so for him to take to Oliver so well… Oliver must have been special.

An hour later, Oliver's arm was aching from the weight of the chubby little person cradled in his grip. He was snoring slightly and Oliver was pretty sure that he'd need to find some inventive way to cover up the warmth seeping onto his shoulder which he was sure was the child's drool that had seeped around the dummy in his mouth. He wondered if he could convince Percy to walk around with his head on his shoulder to cover it. Charlie, a single parent, was glad to have an hour or two knowing that his child was in safe hands and nearby without having to actually fuss over him so after a while took the child from Oliver. Little Jack stirred as he was given from one man to the other but soon fell back into a deep sleep on his father's shoulder. The fun didn't stop there though. Amelia and Eevee decided that they wanted 'Uncle Ollie' to pick them both up so the athlete bent, tensing his arms and let the girls grasp their own small arms around his. Once they both held on he stood up, the two five year olds clinging in childish glee. Fleur pretended to be a busy body mother, fussing over her children but like the other three women in the room, Ginny, Molly and Hermione, took a few moments to ogle the Quidditch player's large muscles and feeling just a little jealous of Percy for his relationship with that oh so gorgeous man.

The meal went by quickly and table had been magically extended, emergency chairs brought in to fit all the guests around it. Everyone was quick to accept Oliver into the family save Ron who was somewhat weary of the older lad and the twins who, despite being happy for their older brother, were now feeling a little resentful as they couldn't tease him playfully anymore. For starters Oliver would trample the pair of them at the same time if they did, and secondly they never saw Percy enough to do so anyways. He was always occupied with his boyfriend and puppy.

At the table, everyone noticed that Percy was still somewhat nervous, despite it being obvious that Oliver had been accepted into the family with such amiability. Desert was to be served outside as it was a hot summer's afternoon so the children and more youthful adults could play in the lake (Molly called it a large pond) that a joined to the back garden. Percy lead the twin girls towards the pond, having rolled up his trousers and dipped his feet in. He shrieked gaily and ran a few paces away from the waters edge, screeching "It's cold! It's cold!". The troublesome twins, Fred and George noted in their twin telepathy that they'd never seen their older brother look so happy as he did now. The rest of the family shared similar thoughts. Molly pulled Oliver to a side, scaring the Scot a little at the possibility that she may have some fault with him that she did not want Percy to know, or that she was going to threaten his life like every one of Percy's siblings had done at some point in the course of the evening.

"Oliver, dear. Do you know what's bothering Percy? He seems somewhat uptight. I know he was probably nervous about introducing you to us, I mean, he's never introduced anyone to us before, he's always been a little… embarrassed by us. But what's wrong with he should see by now that you're a part of the family now" Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.

"It has nothin' ta do wi' tha' ma'am" Oliver corrected himself, at Molly's stern look "Mom. He

Just misses 'is wee pooch, is all" Molly looked in surprise at Oliver who quickly retold the story of acquiring Dash and the two puppies before molly gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh, Oliver, you must bring them down at once! We all love dogs. Percy should have told you. Any time you need a puppy sitter just let me know! I could set up a little pen! Arthur and the twins, no Ron and Ginny could build a little house for them all to play in. Oh it would be marvelous. I could knit them all little jackets and booties and collars and… Oh dear.. I'm over thinking it, aren't I? I'm sorry, Oliver. I get a little carried away at times" Oliver simply laughed at Molly\s outbursts and at her request, went to fetch all five dogs from their apartments. He was beginning to think that it would be so much easier for him to ask Percy to live with him but life as a professional quidditch player was difficult and it was too soon to be asking Percy such a thing.

Whilst the Scot was gone, Percy had coaxed both sets of twins into the pond and was looking for Oliver. No one had seen him and Charlie told him he'd last seen him on the deck outside the kitchen with their mother. He was just about to talk to her when a series of excited barks and a "Down Boy! Down" was heard. Moments later a heard of dogs ran out into the garden, Oliver limping behind them. Molly was quick to sit the disheveled man in a deck chair before running to the kitchen to get him a drink and get some food and water for the dogs. Percy was greeted by a small golden blonde puppy and instantly lifted the small creature to his chest, cuddling it before moving to sit at Oliver's feet. Dash and Max settle themselves under a large tree near Oliver and Percy, whilst Jason took towards attacking an innocent rose bush. The puppy barked and yelped, stung by the thorns but quickly jumped back in, ravaging red petals from the green stems. Molly thought it was adorable. Jake had decided to play with the twins and was in the process of stealing Fred's swimming trunks, causing the young man to blush as red as his hair whilst George rushed the twin girls out of the water so he could chase the dog. Dash soon joined in and stole George's shorts, leaving the twins running stark naked around the garden, the whole family laughed whilst Bill and Fleur covered their daughters' eyes.

It went needless to say that upon returning to Oliver's flat, Percy there to help Oliver get all four of his dogs home, the pair decided it was too much fuss for Percy to go back to his own apartment and he merely curled up in Oliver's bed. Piper and Jason sharing dog bowls. The pair were exhausted from having played with the dogs and children all day. Jack had eventually woken up and taken to following Oliver rather then Amelia and Eevee, constantly wanted the brute Scot to lift him up.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woo chapter five finally

Well, exams are over and lessons are coming to an end on thursday. I'm skiving wedneday to go to a fair with the boyfriend :D Got a little bit of coursework to work on but other then that, writing should hopefully pick up soon.

To be a geek and swoon, my boyfriend bought me chocolates for the first time ever the other day - he doesn't earn much usually so he can't afford to buy me things but it was the first time he's actually bought me something that hasn't been a gift of somesort.. save a drink.

So yeah.. happy meggy!!


End file.
